


The best of reunions.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky hasn’t seen Erica since she was let go until she is sent to the library one day with Erica waiting for her. Erica tries to ignore the situation and continue Franky’s studies while Franky wants to know what happened and why Erica has been MIA without any notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best of reunions.

Franky dragged her feet as she headed down to the library. She was still studying and law did interest her, she couldn’t deny that. But things weren’t the same since Erica left. It was sudden; there was no goodbye. What did she expect, she was just a fucking prisoner but Franky was hurt. Erica was her reason for trying most days and then she was just…gone. Nobody really knew why, there were rumours and speculation; two major death’s in five month’s wasn’t exactly a fantastic image for the governor. Franky still dreamt of Erica most nights. And that’s why she blinked quickly and rubbed her eyes when she saw the blond sitting in her usual spot in the library.

“Erica,” she exclaimed a little too loudly, a little too excitedly.  
Erica smiled; at least someone was glad to see her, “Franky, nice to see you.”  
“Where have you been? How are you here? What’s going on?”  
Erica laughed, “Couldn’t let all your study go to waste, could I?”  
Franky smirked, “You’re not here just for me. I mean, I wish but you’re not.”  
Erica sighed, “No, no I’m not. I’m just here to oversee some new proposals, consulting, tutor a few of you, whatever they need me for.”  
Franky nodded, “Whatever I need you for?” she winked, chuckling.  
Erica shook her head with that shy smile on her face, “What chapter are you up to?” she didn’t want to admit it, but she had missed Franky’s suggestive comments and the way she looked at her, studied her.  
Franky complied and they began to study, but the prisoner couldn’t help but watch the ex-governor happily. She loved the way Erica smiled when she got a question right and the way she rested the pen on her lip while she was reading. She found it an achievement when she could get Erica to roll her eyes, blush and look away – classic Erica avoidance move.

“But Erica,” Franky said suddenly, “why did you leave? They say you were fired?”  
Erica sighed, “Franky, we’re not going to go into it, okay? I’m here to help you study.”  
“Erica – “  
“Franky,” Erica said sharply, “please, leave it.”  
Franky bit her lip and her knee bounced up and down in agitation, annoying the hell out of Erica as she was trying to read.  
“Franky, stop it,” she snapped.  
Franky stopped, purely from shock, “Sorry,” she found herself apologising, then frowned, “Erica, it wasn’t because of me, was it?”  
Erica’s eyes widened in surprise and she leaned closer to Franky, lowering her voice, “Franky, no. Nobody knows about that…incident in my office. It was nothing to do with you.”  
“Good,” Franky sighed with relief, putting her head in her hands.  
Erica frowned, “Franky, did you really think…” she trailed off.  
Franky nodded silently, “I thought I’d fucked up your career, Erica. I never meant to do that, honestly.”  
“I know, Franky,” Erica nodded. She did know that but she was surprised at the obvious guilt that was sitting on Franky’s shoulders.  
“What happened, Erica?” Franky asked in a low voice.  
Erica got defensive again, “It doesn’t matter.”  
“It matters to me, Erica.”  
“Franky, just leave it – “  
“Erica-”  
“For fuck’s sake,” Erica threw her pen down on the table in frustration, shocking Franky, “I failed, Franky don’t you get that? I don’t want to talk about it.”  
Franky blinked, “Failed? Seriously? Erica… You got rid of the wet cells. You bought in these programs, you showed the world that prisoners can be rehabilitated, not just punished. You revolutionised this place. This bitch that’s taken over since you’ve gone? Nobody likes her, Erica. Even the prisoners, fuck, even Kim says she wished you were still here. And I…I don’t know who I’d be without you, Erica,” Franky faltered, “You’ve helped me change, Erica. I mean that. You’ve helped me want to change.”  
Erica couldn’t help but be moved by the genuineness in Franky’s voice, in her eyes, “Thank you, Franky. I appreciate that, I really do but – “  
“Erica, you didn’t fail. The system is failing, not you. You’re a fucking visionary, Erica, you just gotta wait for the rest of the world to catch up. They’re a bit slow,” Franky began to smirk, “not as bright as you and me.”  
Erica didn’t even try to fight the smile that took over her face as she chuckled, “Franky, just promise me something?”  
Franky nodded, holding back all the suggestive lines that came to her head, “Sure.”  
“Please keep studying. You are too smart for your own good Franky. You need to use it for good or you’ll just keep getting into trouble.”  
“Yeah, I know,” the prisoner knew Erica was right, “I promise. But you’ll be my tutor, right?” she flashed her million-dollar smile the governor’s way.  
Erica smiled back; after all, she hardly had to pretend anymore, “As long as it’s in my power to be, I will be Franky,” she hesitated, “and then when you get out of here, I think you might owe me a drink.”  
Franky’s face lit up in a way that Erica couldn’t not find adorable, “As many as you’d like, Miss Davidson.”  
“Ah, no, no Miss Davidson, Franky. We know each other too well for that formality bullshit,” Erica waved a hand, “No pretending anymore.”  
“Does that mean I can kiss you?”  
“Ah, well that would still be unethical Franky. It just means we can be a little more…relaxed.”  
“So you can stop pretending like I’m not funny and actually laugh at my jokes? And smile when I compliment you instead of telling me off?”  
Erica laughed, “Yes, yes. But your jokes aren’t always that funny, you know.”  
Franky shrugged, “I’ll work on that, then. I love hearing your laugh.”  
Erica couldn’t help but blush; it felt like the days before she was governor at Wentworth and just tutoring Franky, no scrutiny, and if there was well who cared anyway? Franky wasn’t under her duty of care anymore and the truth was she liked being around the prisoner, it was at moments like this she didn’t see Franky as a prisoner or a criminal – just a friend.


End file.
